Caroline and the Big Move alternative episode 2
by wliu81
Summary: The rewriting of the season 4 finale of CITC. The events, which follow up until Caroline & Richard's split, remain the same. Quotes taken & transcribed from the original episode are included. The first part of the fic is in script format
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1  
**

_**key-**_

C- Caroline

R- Richard

D- Del

A- Annie

An- Angie

C-Charlie

F- Fabrianna

M- Margaret

T- Ted

**(As it was in the show...)**

R- So you're sure you're OK with everything?

C- Yeah of course. Nothings really changed. We're still getting married right?

R- Right

C- Everything's just like it planned- except for the time and place of the wedding... and the fact that you have a son and that possibily we might be spending the rest of our lives in Italy.

R- Yeah but other than that everything's the same

C- Yeah (elevator door opens they both step out of the lift). But that's it, we're done. No more surprises?

R- No more surprises

C- (opens the door)

'surprise!' (she then shuts it)

R- I had nothing to do with that

A- What are you doing? Get in here! This is your wedding shower

C- Oh, that's really sweet Annie but umm...

R- Hey, hey, hey, you enjoy your party. I gotta go home. I promised the road we'd have a little pot luck dinner to say goodbye (Caroline laughs a little and they both kiss) Bye. (looks to Annie) Bye. He gets back into the lift

A- So where were you? we're running out of things to do with the stripper and we're paying him way too much to vaccum in a thong

C- Annie, Richard and I might be moving to Italy

A- What? What you mean you're moving to Italy?

C- Well, you know, he really wants to be closer to his son and...

An- (opens the door) Hey, when are you coming in? The natives are getting restless

A- Mom, we're talking here, alright. Ok mom

An- Yeah well hurry up. They decided to nibble on the suggestive cake you and the baker are going to hell for

(Angie opens the door and goes back inside) 'SURPRISE!!'

C- Annie, am I going to be embarassed when I see this cake?

A- Nah, no. Not until we plug it in (she drags Caroline inside when the elevator door opens and her parents show up)

M & T- (in unison) 'Surprise!!'

T- Hey puddin'

C- Mom and dad

T- How's our little bride to be?

C- You know I was supposed to call you and... I'm sorry

T- Oh no, she's backed out again

C- No, no, no, no, no. I'm gonna get married

M- You owe me a coke

C- We're just gonna do it in Italy. I am so sorry you flew all the way here

M- Oh dear!. Will you still be able to get us tickets for Lion King?

C- Yeah

M- Oh, then we're OK!

(Margaret and Ted enter; opening credits roll)


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

(elevator door opens)

A- Hey Del!

D- Don't you mean wide boy?

A- C'mon Del, are you still on that? I'm sorry, you know I don't mean anything

D- Alright. Forget it.

A- Are you gonna say goodbye to Caroline?

D- Yeah, I don't think we'll be seeing much of her for a while.

A- Yeah, guess that means we won't be seeing much of each other for a while

D- Yeah that's right. Well take good care of yourself (shakes her hand)

A- Yeah you too.

D- (pushes the elevator door button)

A- Del, c'mon we're better friends than that.

D- Yeah...

A- Come here (they both hug)

D- (pushes the elevator door button once more) Oh c'mon, we're better friends than... (they both kiss and end up in Annie's apartment)

D- You smell so good!

A- I'm wearing the perfume Caroline gave me for my birthday

D- (kisses her arm) she always knows what to get

A- Yeah, yeah, yeah. She's great

D- It's gonna be weird not seeing her for a while

A- Yeah, tell me about it. She was my best friend for 6 years. Bite my ear! Bite my ear!

D- How do you think I feel? I almost married her! My lips are on fire!

A- They're gonna have such a great time in Italy, right Del?

D- The most romantic city in the world

A- Art

D- The food

A- The fountains

D- Oh my God! Who are we kidding? Caroline's never coming back to New York

A- (tearfully) We're never gonna see her again

D- I think I need to be alone. Would you please leave?

A- I live here!

D- Right. Well Annie, this has been great

A- Yeah you were terrific

D- Let's do it again real soon. (exits Annie's apartment, closes door)

D (opens the door) Hey how about now? (jumps on her bed)

A- Now's good! (they then both make out)


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

(both Caroline and Richard are in her apartment)

C- I almost forgot; I got this blanket for your son

R- We're gonna make a great father (they both make they way out and Richard steps inside the lift first)

A- (bursts out of her apartment) One more! Give me one more! (she gives Caroline a hug)

C- Annie, Annie, Annie, you're gonna be OK. I will be gone for 2 weeks OK?

A- OK, OK, OK

C- Annie, where's my passport?

A- (hands it to Caroline)

C- Bye (to Annie)

A- Bye (to Caroline), Bleugh! (to Richard)

R- (is standing in the hallway, waiting impatiently for the elevator to arrive)

C- Is everything OK, Richard?

R- Yeah, yeah. You know, first time I went to Italy. I was a 21 year old art student. I mean, for 3 weeks I wandered the streets of Florence, finishing other people's cappuccinos. I had nothing- now, i'm going back to meet my son

C- Oh you're just nervous. This is your first kid. My mom always says 'the first one's the toughest. Second one is much easier'

R- Fortunately, I never have to test that period. Now Caroline, when you said you packed your dryer, you did mean your hairdryer, right? (elevator door closes)

(Caroline and Richard are waiting in the queue at the airport)

old man- I'm going to Italy

R- Yes sir, we all are

old man- I hear they have beautiful beaches. I'm gonna go to one of the nude ones

R- Well, you enjoy that. But be careful cos' those seagulls can be pretty pesky. (turns to Caroline) So, you seem kinda quiet...

C- Richard, what you said about kids before, you don't mean...?

R- What?

C- You make it sound like you don't want any more

R- _I don't. _Caroline, I didn't want to have any, but now that I have one, I am gonna take care of him but that's it.

C- _(look of shock on her face) _That's it?

R- You know the family I came from. Caroline, you've always known how I feel about this

C- Yes, I know. But I'd always thought that you'd change, once you were...

(old guy) do seagulls have teeth?

R- Just two really sharp ones. You know what? Why don't you just go ahead of us, OK? Caroline, how much do you expect me to change?

C- _I don't- _you shouldn't have to

R- I mean I have really tried...

C- I know, I know, I know

R- You know what, there are other flights; why don't we go somewhere and talk?

C- Why is this so hard, Richard? It seems like every time we go round a corner, we find some other thing that we cannot work out

(old guy)Is it the cocoa butter that attracts the seagulls?_ (both Caroline and Richard give him a look) _OK, I'll just wear trunks _(he walks off)_

R- So, is this the end?

C- Richard, I want children, and you don't. I don't know what is left to talk about',_ (she goes up to Richard) '_You should go. Go and see your son

R- Yes I should_ (they kiss) _

C- I'm gonna miss you _(they go in opposite directions)_

R- Caroline_, (she turns around to see Richard one more time) _I'll always love you''_, _

C- _(with tears in her eyes) _I love you too_ (waves goodbye and leaves)_

Richard boards the plane on his own and yet he is left shellshocked by Caroline's decision to leave him; Caroline meanwhile is left devastated by Richard's decision not to have children with her; she sits on the couch at home, alone wondering 'if only Richard changed his mind about having children?' with tears in her eyes


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4  
**

(OK, this is my bit- W. Liu)

A few days later, Richard arrived in Italy at the Mazzone mansion. He knocked on the door and as it opened, out came a maid:

'Can I help you?' she asked.

'Yes, I am Mr Karinsky, Stefano's father and I am here to see my son.

'Ah, you. Do come in. I am Fabriana, Stefano's nanny' as she introduced herself to Richard. 'Please to meet you', greeted Fabriana.

'Please to meet you as well', he replied. 'Where's Julia? My ex-wife?' Richard pondered and his eyes searched around the room for her.

'She left' replied Mrs Mazzone, who appeared in the room. 'She left? But I don't understand, how could she do this to him? she is his mother', Richard expressed angrily. Um, by the way, Mrs Mazzone, how lovely it is to meet you?'.

'It's very nice to meet you too Mr Karinsky', she went and they both shook hands with one another. 'Well one thing I do know is that Julia is very selfish and doesn't care that her own child exists. She is stubborn and foolish. All she cares about is her little trust fund- of which, by the way, I am stopping and she is getting no more money from me, as since she came back to Italy, she hasn't worked at all'.

'Well, I am glad you are doing something about her behaviour. Um, where's Mr Mazonne, if I may be so kind in asking?' he asked.

'Oh him! Last I heard he and Mrs Spadaro were together in Sicily, so to speak. I don't care much about who he dates, as we are through as a couple', Mrs Mazzone declared. 'Although he is still technically Stefano's Grandfather, but I shall say no more. How are you doing Mr Karinsky?'.

'I'm okay. I just had to experience my girlfriend, who I was due to marry, leaving me at the airport, after we had an argument. i don't want to go on further about it though...'.

'Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that. Besides, seeing as you are now here, Fabriana will show you the way to Stefano's room. Fabriana, would you please show Mr. Karinsky to Stefano's room?'

'But of course Mrs Mazzone, right this way, Mr Karinsky', she pointed.

When they entered Stefano's room, Richard set aside his things on the floor and approached Stefano's crib- only to take a couple of steps away. 'Fabriana, I cannot do this. This still feels awkward', he panicked to himself. The unease of the situation and fear of children made Richard feel uncomfortable and worried, to the point where he felt he was going to run away. Which coincidently enough was exactly what his father did to him, his mother and his sister when he was a child, all those years ago.

But Fabriana did her utmost to help him settle into the fatherhood routine: 'no, no, no. let's try this again', she urged as she picked up Stefano from his crib and gentlely placed him in Richard's arms. Stefano was crying non-stop and Richard was struggling to make light work out, of what was to him a very difficult but challenging situation.

'Please, don't cry Stefano' cooed Richard; but by then, Fabriana had made her way downstairs and Richard was on his own to take care of his newborn son. At first he didn't know what to do, but then he had an idea; he then went to reach out of his bag, Stefano's blanket, of which Caroline picked out for him especially.

'Hey, look what my friend Caroline gave me' enthused Richard, and he used it to comfort him and to stop him from crying, which it did. Suddenly, the atmosphere became much calmer and tranquil, which pleased Richard to no end and Stefano was gurgling happily in his father's arms.

'Yeah she works wonders, doesn't she?' he smiled to himself and at his son, and as the days went by, Richard eventually got to know Stefano, as well as getting the chance to bond with him and being a good father to him, in addition.

**fast forward 2 weeks later...**

Caroline was cooped up in her apartment with Del and Annie, attempting to put a smile on her face. Her split with Richard was making her miserable. downbeat and sad, although her friends were on hand to cheer her up. It had been 2 weeks since that fateful moment where she left Richard at the airport. She was still hurting but also angry over Richard's decision not to have any more children. As she sat on the sofa, Caroline's thoughts briefly turned to Richard and those words he had uttered to her, as she pondered on what had went wrong.

'Caroline, you cannot keep beating yourself up over this.' Del said. 'I'm sure he didn't mean what he said'.

'Well, it sounded to me like he didn't want children with me. Richard made it crystal clear that he only wanted just one child'. Caroline scowled

'Well, look at it this way; perhaps you took what he said out of context', suggested Annie.

Caroline disagreed wholeheartedly: 'No Annie, his words were: ''Now I have one child, I am going to take care of it''. He sounded as if he meant it, and for that I cannot go back on his word'.

Del chimed in: 'Well, perhaps Richard said it out of fear; I mean, you wouldn't immediately associate him with being the fatherly type. This revelation probably shocked him at first but eventually, he will get the hang of being a father. And remember the time when I discovered I had a daughter, at first my reaction was almost exactly like Richard's, one of shock but in the end I loved it'.

'That was completely different; in the sense that you didn't have a fear of kids and in not having children', Caroline responded.

Annie tried to set the record straight with her best friend, who was still struggling to come to terms with Richard's actions : 'Caroline, sweetie; this is not about Richard saying one thing and Del saying another- we're not even talking about Del. This is about Richard, and your self. Yes, he said a terrible thing but perhaps you should have not walked away from him. I'm sorry to say this Care, but in other words, you caved in too easily'.

'I DID NOT cave in- I walked away from him because he doesn't want children, and yet I do', she scoffed. 'And by the way, what do you mean by 'cave'?'.

'By this I mean YOU, literatelly, gave up on him too easily; you could've challenged him, pulled him to one side and talked some sense into him and convinced him that this will work. Instead, you walked away from him at a time where he needed you to be there by his side and to help him get through this situation. I hate to say this to you Caroline, but what you did was wrong'.

Caroline couldn't believe what she was hearing; here was her best friend. of whom never saw eye to eye with Richard, defending him- and yet he was hundreds of miles away in Italy attending to his son. 'Annie?! I cannot believe I'm hearing this from someone like you'.

'Look, I am not having a go at you and I am not taking Richard's side- I am just being honest with you, and you need to figure out a way to sort out this mess, for your sake as well as Richard's.'

'Annie's right. You're not being fair on Richard, his son or yourself.' Del added.

'I just don't know whether it is worth going through all that again with Richard. Every time we take one step forward, we end up taking two steps backwards. With Richard, it is just too complicated.' sounded a dispirited Caroline.

In contrast, Del was more optimistic of Caroline and Richard's future as a couple:' I know that feeling. I realise how hard and exhausting it is. But if you love him so much, then you'll give your relationship a chance to flourish and to reassure him that when things do go wrong, that you and Richard have the strength to recover from these setbacks. Because the both of you love each other enough to make things happen.'

'Del's got a point, Care'. Annie declared. 'You cannot just sweep this under the carpet and let bygones be bygones. If I were you, I'd hop on that plane to Italy and put things right'. Oh my God, is that the time already? Del, we have a date in half an hour, meet me downstairs as I get dressed.' informed Annie.

'But you ARE dressed', Del corrected.

'No, I am going to wear that black dress that I bought a few weeks ago'.

'Ooh nice! We are going out, right?' Del asked.

Annie sounded irritated: 'Duh, Del! See you later Care!'

'Yeah. Bye.' Caroline went.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5- The Discovery of Richard's Love Letter**

Caroline was sitting in front of the TV watching reruns of Laverne and Shirley, hoping that it will take her mind off work; well make that everything, including Richard and eating Chinese food which she ordered from Happy Garden at the comfort of her sofa. Hours later, Caroline went to the laundromat to do some laundry; loading the clothes into the washing machine. When she had finished, she made her way back to her apartment- only to notice the door at Annie's apartment was unlocked, and remained open. Without any hesitation Caroline entered inside. She then noticed a small piece of paper, lying on Annie's bed.

'Hmm, I wonder what this is supposed to be?' Caroline asked herself. After she picked it up, she then read it:

**_'Dear Caroline, I don't know what I am writing so please bear with me. I know I am probably violating several rules of etiquette right before your wedding but I have feelings. Strong, strong feelings for you. I want to be with you. I want to share your laughter and wipe away your tears. If you feel the same way and if I have any chance with you at all, then come to Remos as soon as you can. You may not recognize me but if you walk through that door, I'll have a smile on my face previously unseen by anyone. _**

**_If you're not here by seven, then I'll know your answer is no'.  
_**

**_Richard _**

Caroline was shocked to discover it was a copy of Richard's letter, which he wrote 3 years ago. At first, she didn't know what to make of it:

_'Surely Annie didn't leave it lying on her bed intentionally?' _She thought to herself.

Caroline then heard a set of keys rattling outside the door:

'_Seems like Annie and Del are back, so soon'_. She immediately got off Annie's bed, dropped the letter on the floor and stood up and saw the pair becoming very affectionate towards each other.

Del, as ever, sounded flirtatious and mischievous in his tone of voice as he wooed Annie:

'You know it's not often I say this to a woman, but you were great tonight'. 'oh stop it Del you're embarassing me!' blushed Annie.

Del then attempted to remove her dress, which prompted Caroline to interrupt the pair:

'Ahem, excuse me but before you two go right ahead and get frisky with one another. Can you tell me what this is all about?.

Annie was struggling to explain the appearance of Richard's letter on her bed: 'Oh that, well, you see, that is... um. OK, Care. You promise you won't freak out or get angry with me?'.

'Just tell me what this is about' assured Caroline; Annie broke the ice: 'You swear you won't tell Richie about this?'.

To which her friend replied: 'I swear'.

'Ok. well, you see, Richard wrote a love letter addressed to you, 4 years ago in fact, and in that letter he says how much he loves you and wants to be with you, you know'.

_'4 years ago?_ Del asked. Wait a minute? Was this the time Caroline and I were supposed to get married?'. 'Yeah i think so', Annie answered.

At first, Del was stunned that back then Richard was having these feelings for Caroline, whilst he and her was supposed to get married to each other. But soon afterwards, he realised that as well as the fact that he and Caroline weren't just ready to commit to each other, but rather the both of them knew that they were better suited as friends, rather than lovers.

'You know what? I am glad that I didn't marry you Caroline because you deserve to be with someone who's gonna give you the love, warmth, support and compassion you deserve. And I really do think that Richard is the guy who can give you that. and seeing as well, you now know of his feelings through that letter, I think you should give it one more shot.' He said to Caroline.

'And so Care, what are you gonna do?' Annie hinted.

'I think I know what I have to do, but i'm not telling you guys. Rather just let me handle my own problems, OK? she added.

'OK. If that is the case, then so be it... but Caroline, if you don't do something sooner, rather than later, you will live to regret it for the rest of your life', Annie warned.

And with that in mind, Caroline took hint of this; as the next day she packed her suitcase, of which she included a copy of Richard's love letter as well, and jumping on a plane that was bound for Italy on her own; in search of Richard and his son, and to repair the damage that has been already inflicted on their relationship, once again...


	6. Chapter 6

**Part ****6**

Richard took Stefano out for a stroll in the busy streets of Italy to sample the culture and to get reacquainted with his son. It has been now two weeks since he'd arrived in town, and now he seemed to be at ease and had an optimistic look on life, thanks to his bond with Stefano as it has given him the confidence to approach fatherhood more openly and to realise the importance of being a good father to him. He was enjoying the friendly but care-free cosmopolitan life abroad, and saw this as a refreshing alternative to the busy, workaholic lifestyle in New York, of which for Richard provided so many lows, as well as highs in his life.

After a brief tour of the area, Richard decided to take a breather by stopping by at the nearest cafe and order a cappuccino and a slice of Chocolate cake. It was no Remos but still, the place was busy and the weather was so beautiful as the sun was shining brightly and people were chatting away endlessly, mostly in Italian. He sat outside so he could lap up as much of the atmosphere as he could. 'OK, Stefano, do you know what time it is now?', Richard teased to Stefano, 'That's right- it's flashcard time!'.

He produced a pack of playing cards and showed it to Stefano, 'Who is this guy? yep say it, it's da- da-da-vinci!'; as he held onto him, Richard was keeping his son entertained with his antics when he suddenly noticed a silhouette navigating her way through the streets of Italy.

'That's it! That's the last time I'm gonna people ask for directions! Great! Looks like I'm now lost.'- It was Caroline and she sounded just like the old Richard, who moaned and whined when he was in New York. She took note of a cafe, just a few miles from where she stood and slowly made her way there. As she approached an empty table, Caroline placed her luggage on the floor, took off her jacket and sat herself down. Richard couldn't help but stare at her;

_'She came back. Thank God she came back'_, he mused to himself. Luck was on Richard's side and he knew he was in seventh heaven; glaring in awe at Caroline's curly red locks and sexy legs as he marvelled at her dress. He was interrupted by the waiter, who finally arrived with the slice of cake and cappuccino, which he placed on the table.

'Here is your order, sir', he went; 'thank you' replied Richard, who even managed to tip the waiter; something that he never did before in his life. He took a second glance at Caroline but when she finally saw Richard, he, in turn, quickly looked back down and avoided her glare.

Caroline knew he was trying to make eye contact with her, but at the same time, realised that he probably didn't want to talk to her either. Not after when she had left Richard at the airport. His silence and reluctance to approach her was driving her nuts, as the tension became almost palpable and noticeable. For Richard, he patiently waited for Caroline to make the first move and he waited and waited. When Caroline finally stood up from her seat, she then slowly headed towards Richard; as she got closer towards him, his feelings for Caroline had surfaced in his mind once again.

'Richard?'

'Caroline', he responded in a soft tone. 'What are you doing in Italy, all of a sudden?'

'Well, I came to see you, because i think there are few things we need to clear up in regards to us, if that's alright with you that is'.

'Sure thing', Richard went. 'I was gonna eat this cake, but seeing as you here already, you can have it. Besides, I'm not that hungry anyway'.

'Are you sure?', Caroline asked.

'Yes, absolutely. Go right ahead'. After Caroline finished devouring the cake and wiped her mouth with a clean napkin she picked up from the table, a somewhat assured Richard had been the first to initiate small talk between the two of them.

At first, he came off a little hesitantly: 'Look, I know that you are probably mad at me for what I did... and what I said'

'Mad is an understatement', she snarled. 'Alright, alright. You were probably upset and hurt, and rightly so if i may add also'. But believe me Richard, I felt it was in our best interests that we couldn't continue with this relationship considering you have told me you didn't want a child'.

'And so, why did you decide to fly all the way to Italy to see me, Caroline?'

'Richard, don't change the subject!, she barked. 'I travelled thousands of miles from New York to see you because I wanted to know whether you wrote that letter'

'What letter?'

'The letter that has your signature on it and the one that declares your feelings for me'

'How did you find out about the letter?'

Caroline wanted to be frank and forthcoming to Richard about it :'I saw it lying on Annie's bed. I had assumed that Annie left it there on purpose, just so I could see it'.

'That letter was 4 years old and yes I DID write it. Besides, even if you did find out, you probably wouldn't have felt the same way about me', he refuted.

'Aha, and so you DID write it?'

'You know what?, Richard asked, 'why don't we discuss this further at the Mazzone mansion? That is where I am staying at the moment with my son.' He then drew a map to the house on a paper napkin, which he gave to Caroline, so she could easily navigate her way to the Mazzonne mansion.

'OK, sure', Caroline went.

'Great. and so i'll see you later this evening, Caroline', Richard said, as he put his son back in his buggy and fitted a safety harness around Stefano.

'Yeah, i'll see you later Richard', replied Caroline, and off they went in their separate ways- for now at least.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7**

Later on that day, Caroline arrived at the Mazzonne mansion, with her nerves frayed and doubts entering inside her mind. _I cannot believe I volunteered to do this, but I cannot back out of this now. If I do, it would make me look bad and stupid in front of him, whilst Richard would probably never want to speak to me again_ _afterwards. Ok, this is it. _She rang the doorbell once and the door opened.

'Oh hello. You must be Miss Duffy. I am Fabriana, Stefano's nanny'. 'It's so nice to meet you in person', as she shaked Caroline's hand.

'It's nice meeting you too', Caroline greeted, 'Richard told me that he lived here, i'm guessing I have got the right house?'

'Yes. Senoir Karinsky is here. He will be here in a second. He's looking after the baby, and doing a fine job if I may say so myself. Ah, but do come in Miss Duffy'.

'Thank you. Wow, this place looks amazing. I didn't realise how good houses in Italy looked. Makes a change from my New York apartment'.

'Well, if you thought this house looked good, what about the busy streets with the shops, restaurants, cafes in the city? they look good as well.

Richard arrived downstairs holding Stefano as well as making idle chat: '...And you know that is what New York is like, Stefano. You're gonna like it...'. Once he saw Caroline, his heart leaped from his chest, as he fought the urge to take her into his arms and plant kisses all over her.

'Well hi there'

'Hi', Caroline replied back.

'I shall leave you two alone. Mrs Mazzonne needs me right now. ciao. Oh and Ricardo, good luck.'

'Thanks'.

Caroline again started off the conversation, 'And so, did you have a nice day?'

'Yes, very much so.and you how do you like Italy?'

'Well it's very, what's the word, 'european' and the people were genuinely friendly. Well, if you exclude that rude cab driver. and plus the fact that I got lost for a short while. But otherwise, it was nice.'

'You know Caroline, I never thought I would say this to you but since you are here in Italy with me, right now. I think there are some things we need to discuss and go over because I think it is important that we understand each other and know exactly where we come from. You understand right?'

'Sure'

'I was wrong to tell you I didn't want anymore children with you. It was wrong of me to say the things I said to you. And yes, it didn't help matters that the issues that I had with myself was affecting you and our relationship. I'd known you for a long time to realise that I had made massive changes in my life and to become a better person. But when you left me at the airport, I was hurting deeply and that I couldn't get over you and our split'.

'Look, what happened with us, it was a difficult time, and as much as we tried to make this relationship work, the thing is every time we tried to move forward, we ended up going backwards because you continued to find other ways to put distance between us.'

Richard wanted to set the record straight:

'Caroline, I only did it because I had insecurity issues with myself and that I'd thought that I didn't have the will to stand up and believe in myself, and to make things happen that would be of benefit to you, to me and most of all, Stefano. I wouldn't have came back for you and neither would I be speaking to you right now- if I had truly believed that I had tried my hardest, and yet all I had to live for and depend on was my son and my art, because things didn't turn out the way it had intended. Buy hey, if you're gonna let me go, just because I said I only want one child and no more afterwards, then I'd say you are wrong to do so, because I loved you enough to understand that I was being selfish... and that I was wrong, and that the only ever woman I wanted to share my children's future with, is you'.

'...Richard, I just don't know what to say'

'Just say you love me and you'll take me back. I want to be the father of our children; I want kids as much as you do. We can truly make this work, I really believe that'.

Caroline was still doubtful about the idea of them getting back together; sensing that problems will arise in their relationship and how they'd deal with those problems, time and time again. There was always an if in Caroline's mind because she'd known that Richard would be the one guy, who would always surprise her- sometimes for the good, other times for the bad; saying and doing things that will bring a smile to her face but also saying and doing things that would hurt her and make her upset. And it was the latter that struck the fear into Caroline; as she pondered the notion that because of those past issues and difficulties that it wouldn't be ideal for them to get back together and start afresh. It also worried her a great deal that Richard would not live up to his promises and take the neccessary steps to change for the better, once they got back together.

For Richard himself, he appreciated that Caroline made the effort to travel to Italy to see him and his son, and that she would be the one person he could count on, because to him she understood him in a way that nobody else did, as well as offer him the love, support, encouragement and the attention that he has so needlessly dismissed, as well as lacked in his personal life. He still cursed himself for putting Caroline through such misery- yet, her attraction towards Randy was something Richard struggled to make sense of himself and his attempts to shrug it off and have it swept under the carpet, proved fruitless.

As images of her and Randy played in his mind, making love to one another, this caused his heart to ache. The thought of the pair of them together, when she was out in Peshtigo frollocking about with Randy whilst he was in New York looking after Del and Annie, who were both sick, made him jealous with envy, but that he sensed that their relationship was in trouble. He learnt that they used to be old high school friends; he also knew about Randy kissing Caroline when they were at the real estate agents and she was trying to buy her old folks house when they, Del and Annie visited Pesthigo, because she had told him about it, a couple of days after it had happened. _Did she cheat on me? What could she possibly see in this guy? _The mere thought of her cheating on him with someone else- not to mention that kiss, was hard for him to conceive, considering that he and Caroline were so close and that he never thought a woman like her would do such a thing as that. Now, Richard wondered whether Caroline was right for splitting the pair of them up- not in the sense that in Richard, he decided not to have children with her... but rather, is it still worth loving someone, who had feelings for someone else, whilst he and Caroline were still together?

'Um Caroline, you know what? On second thoughts, maybe this is not such a idea, after all'.

'What are you talking about?'

'Look here. As I mentioned to you before, and just in case you need reminding, I haven't had much luck with love in the past. Every relationship that has ever meant anything to me, every woman that I have fallen in love with, I have singlehandlely destroyed, ruined. And a lot of it was of my own making, because time and time again I have let myself down and I have let those who have loved and used me- like Julia, and those who are compassionate, warm and amazing such as yourself down. Besides, I don't deserve a woman like you- you really should go back to Peshtigo and to Randy- you two really deserve each other. You love him more than me anyway, and so I think it would be for the best if we leave it to that, because you have a life with Randy, and I have a life with my son. I'll manage and survive. Eventually'.

'You don't mean what you just said, do you?'

Richard wanted let Caroline know what has been bugging him and without hesitation, he stepped forward and remarked: 'You loved Randy more than me, didn't you? Why don't you just admit it?'

'Richard, how could you say something like that?. I mean, I cannot believe you said that'.

'Yeah well, giving the impresson that I got of you and him together and the way you two seem so cosy with one another, whilst we were still together, I think I have every right to be upset about it'.

'I did NOT cheat on you with Randy- besides, nothing serious had happened until days after we had split up'.

Suddenly, Richard had learnt of their attraction and felt resentment and dissapointment: 'Oh and so, you DO admit that you had feelings for this guy?'

'Why do you keep bringing up Randy, Richard? He had nothing to do with us and our relationship'.

'You got that right! ' barked Richard. 'And yet, for some reason I cannot get my head round, a person, of whom I have never met or come across before in my life- enter into our lives and somehow affect our relationship in more ways than one- and yet you developed feelings for him? I still cannot figure out for the life of me why you were seeing another guy, whilst we were together'.

'And so, what are you trying to say Richard? That it is indeed over?', she quipped.

'I don't know. Look, Caroline, you know now how I feel about children, and about you... and Randy- I want children with you and I'd really like to make this relationship work between the both of us, and with Randy the least said about him, the better. I don't mind if we do it in Peshtigo, New York or Italy- it's your decision and I'll support you throughout. But if it is something you don't wish to continue, then I guess i'll understand'.

And with that being said, it left the both of them standing and pondering what else is left for Caroline and Richard; as the options either lie with their impending future with each other as a couple,- or living separate lives with other people.

T.B.C...


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 8**

continued...

'Caroline please say something', Richard urged. Caroline said nothing. He had begged and pleaded with her to give him one more oppportunity to make amends for what he did to her- though now, he was on the verge of tears:

'You know what Caroline? Stefano may have lost his own mother through her neglect and her selfishness, which has blinded her to the point that she is a disgrace to her son. But you can be part of his future- OUR future as a family. If you love him, as much as I do, then you wouldn't hold it against him, would you?'.

To Caroline, she had heard all this before, and now it got to a point where she had got sick of hearing it; she had been through so many highs with Richard, but it was the lows of their relationship and the bitter-yet often petty squabbles they had to endure and put up with from each other, which had outweighed the positive aspects of that relationship, that had Caroline despairing. As she watched the tears fall down on Richard's face that no sooner her emotions and feelings got the better of her; as she too broke down. Both Richard and Caroline were hurting deep inside; they had hurt each other, as well as saying and doing things to get back one another, -yet they'd still loved each other.

Richard didn't help matters when he'd allowed his insecurities and differences of opinion, to affect Caroline in a negative way, not to mention his reluctance to change as a person overnight. He even tried to distance himself away from her; believing that his problems were of his own making and that he wanted to deal with those problems, without her help. The fear and failure for when things go wrong however, in relation to his childhood problems, was what had scared Richard, most of all. For her especially, the truth was that change had to come from within himself- and not due to, nor because of Caroline herself. He knew that he had to convince himself that every cloud has a silver lining and that with Caroline and Stefano by his side, he was capable of making positive things happen, within his and their own lives.

Caroline, on the other hand, had to put up with Richard's issues and differences of opinion. Particuarly that of children and of whom had to suffer, as a result of his issues and problems. At times, she was naive in regards to some of Richard's past problems, which often attributed to his differences with Caroline. As she reflected once again on her leaving Richard and walking away from him, at the airport, she had realised the extent of his feelings, as well as those of her own. The challenge they have to face together, is one where not only do they have to work through and discuss their problems, with each other, but rather they had to be there for and believe in each other. And that they loved each other enough to be able to get through life and make significant progress together; both as a couple and as a family.

She didn't hesitate in responding to Richard's line of questioning:

'Richard, I know we have been down this road before, but I want to say that as I get older, I've come to realise that I am not gonna get as many chances and get married, settle down and have children, as these are few and far between. However, with us, perhaps I was being too negative. I cannot imagine my future without someone, who has been so supportive and who has loved me the way that you have done. I would love to be part of Stefano's future- if you would be so understanding as to change.'

Richard had heard the words he'd been dying to hear from her; and that those were that she so longed to be part of their future together, which enthused and enticed Richard to no end.

She wanted reassurance from Richard that he would be able to make those changes and become a better person, because of it: 'I want to see you change and I believe it will happen over time, and I want to be the person to help you do that. But you have to realise that I want children and I want to end up having a family of my own.'

Though I guess I would be deluding myself, if I hadn't said that I love you too much that it pains me to think how i'd ever cope without you. I just couldn't.', she added.

And with that in mind, Richard grabbed her hand, pulled her towards him and kissed her. He then got down on one knee to propose to her and produced a ring in front of her very eyes.

'Caroline, would you please be my wife?', He went.

'Yes Richard, i'd love to. I am so proud of you Richard. I love you.', cried Caroline as tears formed in her eyes again, but this time they were tears of joy and celebration.

Richard couldn't be any more happier as he was already and a smile appeared on his face-only this time it was longer than he ever thought it would last: 'Stefano's gonna love you as much as I do. Thanks Caroline. And I love you too'.

They kissed each other passionately as the hours ticked away; hungrily, lovingly, tenderly. It was non-stop almost. The years of hurt and the incessant feuds, which rocked them melted away, as they fell into bed naked and made love to one another, later on that same night. A couple of weeks later, Richard set aside some of the money he made from his paintings for Caroline, and she used it to buy a pair of plane tickets for her parents to fly all the way to Italy, where Caroline and Richard had a relatively low- key wedding ceremony, with a few friends and relatives in attendance, including Del, Annie, Charlie, Remo and Reg, as well as little Stefano himself. Thankfully, Randy and Julia were no where to be seen, as the newlyweds exchanged vows at the altar; Richard kissed the bride and the couple got into a limo and began celebrating their honeymoon together. When they got back from their honeymoon, Caroline and Richard with his son decided to settle in Italy and start a new life, as a family.

And thus, they all lived happily ever after.

THE END


End file.
